The Smallest Slayer
by angelic-devil-172
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Buffy was turned into a child? I have.... please r and r!


_**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or trademaeked names in the following fic. They belong to the nice people of Mutant Enemy and so on...**_

_**The smallest slayer. **_

Chapter 1 a bad day for eveyone.

Buffy walked into the house slamming the door behind her and leaning against it. She looked into the living room to see Dawn and Spike standing in the center. Dawn stood with her hands on her hips looking up at Spike. Spike stood with his arms crossed looking down at Dawn with a satisfied expression. The noise of the slam disturbed them and they looked up.

"What's up, love?" questioned Spike.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Buffy and ran up the stairs. Dawn ran to the stairway and yelled "Buffy" but with no reply she gave the next room a concerned look and also ran up the stairs.

"Sisters!" said Spike as Xander walked in. Xander looked at him.

"You been lookin' after the Dawnster?" Spike looked confused.

"Oh you mean little-bit? Yeah we sat watched t.v fought some demons." Xander nodded until the last bit."What?"

"We didn't go lookin' for them they came lookin' for us! Gotta go see ya!" He walked (or swaggered) past Anya "Anya." she nodded in turn. He walked to the door, flung it open, turned round and yelled "See you soon lil'-bit!" and with that he was gone.

As he walked down the street he heard foot steps. Ignoring them he cut across the graveyard to his crypt.

"Home sweet home!" He walked in and sat down. "I need an automatic telly." he thought. He switched it on and picked up his beer. The door opened and a draught blew in. "Shut the god for sakin' door!...oh and get out!" he turned round and there stood Buffy."Dawn told me." she said.

"Listen, love if this is about the pizza fight I'll buy a new light and microwave." he said turning off 'Passions' and standing up.

"I don't want to know about that! I was talking about the demons."

"OH! Well, about that.........."

"What about it Spike?Hmm? What friends did you have round?"

"None pet. They attacked us! You know like no invitation," He picked up his duster and put it on."I can be accused elsewhere." As he went to leave Buffy stopped him.

"What did they say? Lets go kill Spike and Dawn tonight? Hmm?"

"I don't know they came straight for us. Probably lookin' for you!" he stretched for the door.

"Sit down!" She threw him across the room.

"Look just go. I don't know why they came for us but the most info you'll get will be in here." He threw a copy of 'demons weekly' (his newspaper) at her and left. He pulled out a box of cigarettes and sniffed.

"Need more." he said. He stuck one in his mouth, lighted it and walked off in the direction of the Bronze. Shortly afterwards Buffy headed in the same direction having arranged to meet the Scoobies there.

"Got ahead on the strange house-rading demons yet?"

"Yes, well maybe," She said. "Will, you ok?"

"Hmmmmm......what yeah fine."

"She's thinkin'." Dawn said, giving her sister a smile, "She does that."

"I see." said Buffy smiling."We can't be here long 'case _someone_ has school." Dawn gave Buffy a withering look but agreed.

"Get anything good?" Buffy turned round. It was Spike. Buffy gave him a look.

"You knew?"

"Maybe I did, Pet. Maybe I did." He smirked.

"Principal Wood is creepy, hmm?" said Dawn changing the subject.

"Yeah he's always sort of there." Buffy agreed. Spike put down a glass infront of Buffy then sat himself down with a glass of beer. He tucked the new packet of cigarettes into his pocket.

"Maybe he's gay." said Dawn.

"_DAWN_ THAT'S TERRIBLE!" Said Buffy disgusted.

"That's it!" yelled Willow suddenly.

"What do you think principal Woods gay? 'Cause you don't even know him. He's really nice and-,"

"I'm sure he's not gay and very nice! I just figured something out!"

Buffy looked at Dawn. "I wasn't saying it as a fact I was just thinking out loud."

Buffy shook her head and went back to her drink. Willow picked up her coat and left. "I'd follow red she's on to something!"said Spike.

"No one asked you! And who said you could sit there?" said Xander.

"What happened to Xander speaking to Spike nicely?" asked Anya.

"HM!" said spike. He drained his glass and left.

"Hey watch it!" said Spike half way out the door. It was Willow.

"Has Buffy left yet?" She asked.

"Yep just. Said something about Evil Borrowers or some sort."

"Alone?"

"Yeah. Xander's away home with Dawn. Why?" Willow looked worried.

"You!" She said grabbing Spike's arm. "Come with me."

"No touching!" said Spike trying to wiggle free.

"No. I need you to do some tracking." She and Spike walked down the alley street.

"There." He said finally pointing to an old factory.

"Here? Are you sure?"

"Yup." They walked in. There stood Buffy and the demon that attacked him and Dawn.

"Buffy look out!" but it was to late. The demon had hit Buffy with the large wooden club he was carrying, but the effects were strange!


End file.
